champions_of_golarionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of Conduct
Community Rules: We Know De Way The encouraged GM style here in Champions of Golarion is fun, light, and focuses on challenging PC's in a variety of ways. Having said this (when all is said and done) there is a difference between fun and joking vs. offensive and disregarding. If excessive trouble, arrogance, irritation, or bullying is made for any of our players, the cause of this will be kicked and banned, no matter the reason. (For those of you who enjoy the darker side of the moon, we have provided a NSFW discord channel named "The Kangaroo Court"- feel free to enjoy it.)''' While roleplaying is never a “safe” environment, due to the dangers of a fantasy world, OOC (out of character) interactions should be light and fair. I am not concerned with everyone loving one another - I am however concerned with everyone getting along. Do that, and everything else will be fun and secondary. # You are not able to sell crafted items to NPC’s- they can only be sold to other players. If you trade unfairly, retribution will not be stopped in-game. If you trade unfairly for out of game reasons / personal reasons, it will be rectified with a ban. # PVP is allowed so long as "The Monkey" is available to monitor it. My decision on what happens is final. # Non-consensual PVP, such as trap laying or assault, is always considered nonlethal and incapable of murdering another player. Note that as far as the community is concerned, you will still be charged with assault. # ERP is encouraged to be kept private, though flirting etc. in public is allowed. This game is registered as mature and adult, and such situations should be expected to arise. Please draw curtains for yourselves and go to PM for more romantic / involved situations. # Trading between players is not only allowed, but necessary for the current Golarion economy. Any unfair trade practices based on '''personal issues are to be brought to The Monkey to give ruling on. Please refrain from unnecessary griefing of other PCs. # Accidents and arguments happen. Please remember that this is a game, and escalations of in-game or out of game events are kept to a minimum. # You are allowed to have a second character at level 5, a third at level 10, a fourth at level 15, and a fifth at level 20. You may make a "PC" an "NPC" if they have been inactive for at least a week. Though you are free to roleplay your NPC, do know that they are now in the hands of the GMs, not the player. For information on having NPC's through the Leadership Feat, please check out our customization of feats here. (<--- link needed) # Druids are expected to find the beast they intend to wildshape into in the wild, or pass a 10+HD Kn. nature / Planes check in order to identify the beast. As a balancing benefit, Druids may also apply for monster feats such as “hover” on GM approval. (Remove and add to Classes Page) # This should be obvious but A GMS RULING IS FINAL. If you argue with a gm be assured there will be consequences including being banned if the argument becomes an overly excessive hassle. # You do not fuck with “The Reebus.” (But you can ALWAYS fuck with GM Gold and GM Rainbow ) # Use and abuse of our discord channel bots is widely encouraged.